Wiki Creepypasta:Proyecto Guillotina/Adopciones
Adopciones es la sección donde se proponen generalmente creepypastas mal traducidas, mal redactadas que obedecen con la mínima calidad (no merecen sentencia en la Guillotina), o con error de formato (mal uso de códigos), con el objeto de ser reparadas por un alma caritativa. Para evitar inconvenientes y como ilustración coherente, antes de hacer algo, lee lo siguiente. Leer es importante. * Para cuando se nomina #Puedes arreglar una pasta que tú hayas nominado o alguna que otro usuario haya nominado. #Refiriéndose un poco al punto anterior, puedes nominar pastas sin necesidad de ser tú quien las arregle. ¿Quedó claro? #Una vez terminado el tiempo que se da o se solicita para el arreglo de una creepy, el artículo será exonerado o, por defecto y si incumple la calidad de una reparación regular, será movido a La Guillotina (página principal) y será juzgado como cualquier otro de los acusados. #Las nominaciones van en la sección Orfanato. Recuerda usar el siguiente código al nominar: Aquí va el nombre del artículo Cuando voten, usar las siguientes plantillas: : (escribiendo: ) : (escribiendo: ::::DATOS IMPORTANTES :Es obligatorio indicar que un artículo se encuentra en esta página, para eso se debe colocar (en la página del artículo mismo) la siguiente plantilla: : se usa para nominar un artículo en esta sección. Indica que se busca a alguien que quiera arreglarla. : Se usa para indicar que estás dispuesto a arreglar el artículo. Una vez usada está plantilla, debes especificar el tiempo que necesitas para reparar el artículo (el límite para el tiempo solicitado es de''' 1 mes'); si el tiempo no es solicitado, se dará un plazo de '''10 días'. De preferencia, hágase un comentario notificando la conclusión de los procesos de adopción para proceder con el ultimátum. :Siempre debes firmar tus votos, recuérdalo: firmar es importante. ::Con cualquiera de estas plantillas, puede cambiar el texto en negrita que sale tras el ícono. Para ello ponga el texto como parámetro de la plantilla, ejemplo: se mostraría como Astoria es la encargada del proyecto, solo ella puede administrarla en general. Orfanato Una familia peculiar Lo admito, no la he leído completa, pero la vi "por encima" y noté muchos errores de ortografía, sin embargo parece ser una buena historia. : Pido dos semanas. / En la Gruta Solo es cuestión de cambiar la redacción. : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) La cueva Cuestión de mala traducción.-- 07:23 9 oct 2015 (UTC) Cuarto negro Mala traducción La máscara Encuadernación Mala traducción.-- Issie : La historia me parece interesante, pido tres días... Animal Instinct Fue borrado en la Creepypasta Wiki Inglesa. Pido 2 semanas -Insanity1233 Pokémon Tommy Boy .------- El aeropuerto .-- 04:50 26 sep 2015 (UTC) : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) Red Dead Redemption: El Pulgatorio .------- Miel .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) Written in blood and tears : .Me lo llevo.--以西结书 (discusión) 02:33 28 nov 2015 (UTC) La Mansión de la Sombra .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) Eternidad: Corazón en tinieblas .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) GRAE La noche para recordar .------- Happy Appy : Fright House Screamers .------- Naily .------- : No obstante, veré que puedo hacer. Pido una semana... Experimento Nocturno .------- : Pido 15 días.-- 16:45 9 ene 2016 (UTC) La casa de los mil espíritus .------- Cry Baby Lan = .------- Experiencias Candle Cove: Tales of the Laughingstock .------- La Cinta VHS de Scarface .------- Richard Pryor .------- Hero 1--15 .------- Red Dwarf IX .------- SeeSaw .------- Sonic X - Episode 79 .------- The Opposite .------- La misteriosa muerte de Miranda .------- Hora de cierre .------- Red Rum .------- Los secretos oscuros de Scooby Doo .------- CREEPY ACT .------- Una Carta Para Ti Que No Leerás Jamás Conmigo .------- Crystal Dreams .------- El Reflejo de la Oscuridad .------- Cascabeles Nocturnos .------- Liar Mala traducción.-- 23:17 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Kilometro 0 Mejore un poco la redacción solo que no tengo cabeza para darle un buen final. Ahi se los dejo.-- 13:24 30 oct 2015 (UTC) Boleto al paraiso Hace tiempo mejore un poco la ortografía y demás pero aun necesita ser bien pulida la historia. --Cordura (discusión) 18:02 27 nov 2015 (UTC) Señor pared Mala traducción.-- The Morning Show My Pain Cuestión de mejorar un poco la redacción (sobre todo el exceso de comas).--Issie The Blue Man El Robador de Caras Tiene demasiados errores en la redacción, por lo que parece un descendiente del Traductor de Google. La foto de la abuela Está buena, pero esto no tiene que ser una micropasta; tiene una trama que merece ser explotada. Creo que debería ser ampliada. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:20 7 dic 2015 (UTC) : No entendí si con eso decías que te harías cargo tu CREPY YO, pero si no, lo tomo. Pido 7 días como máximo 21:34 9 dic 2015 (UTC) : No, no lo adopté yo. Saludos, Javi. P.D.: Leí todos tus blogs, escribes bastante bien; me impresionaste. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 22:46 10 dic 2015 (UTC) Suicide sadie La historia ya la conocía pero tiene una pésima redacción.-- Issie : Pido tres semanas. Cami-GV Spongecry2.avi .Cuestión de mala Traducción. --以西结书 (discusión) 03:42 14 dic 2015 (UTC) El payaso diabólico Tiene buena ortografía, y su redacción es aceptable, la historia no es muy cliché, pero aun así necesita de varios arreglos. Por ejemplo, la antepenúltima oración no se entiende muy bien, y demás cosas que, si se mejoran, pueden hacer de este escrito una muy buena historia. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 00:13 15 dic 2015 (UTC) La verdadera historia de Mcdonalds Mala redacción, lo mismo con el cómo se desarrolla la historia... La Pagina Web "Find Me" Muchos errores de ortografía y una calidad muy baja en redacción El Misfit Black DIamond Vale, no es el mejor artículo, pero al menos espero poder arreglarlo un poco n.n pido 15 días porque yolo. Virus mortal Le arreglé un poco la ortografía, sin embargo la redacción requiere una pulida : Voy a Hacer lo mejor Posible pido 1 mes- Jonas250 El halloween no es siempre divertido La historia es, en cierto modo, original. Le arreglé la ortografía y gran parte de la redacción, pero todavía hay que hacerle algunos cambios, por ejemplo, la aparición de Slenderman, Jeff, etc. Me parece que debe ser reemplazado por otra cosa, algo más original. También hay que mejorar los diálogos, que son bastante infantiles. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 17:23 17 dic 2015 (UTC) Travis Bike Una buena trama -y original-, pero mal redactada, si se arregla la redacción y se hacen unos pequeños cambios, puede llegar a ser una gran creepypasta. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 14:41 18 dic 2015 (UTC) Snow on Mt. Silver Puedo arreglar cosas de la redacción, pero en si la creepypasta esta mal traducida, aun así, lo poco que entendí es una buena trama. Dog Found Baja redaccion y mala traduccion, aveces se entiende y otras se tiene que adivinar para comprender. La ultima Flor Como está, no es casi nada: sólo una serie de datos muy escasos que dan a entender tan sólo el comienzo de una historia, en un mundo nada explicado. Sería bueno que se le extendiera, que se le explicara bien y se le diera el toque necesario para estar en la wiki; así como está, es mucho el darle una oportunidad aquí. 06:42 23 dic 2015 (UTC) : , pronto tendré a mi familia completa y olvidaré la ausencia de mis padres muertos. :'D-- 07:18 23 dic 2015 (UTC) Una Nueva Pc E.M.P La Señora Crying Mala traducción.-- 16:05 29 dic 2015 (UTC) DayZ - El Crematorio .------- Graduación .------- La ultima oportunidad Adoptada .------- El Loco del Puente .------- : Mmm tiene potencial, lo arreglo en 15 dias Usuario:OnlyACreepygirl ¿Fue tan solo un sueño? .------- La Doncella De Hierro .------- Sin funcionamiento ANYMORE .------- Vault 975 Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) West Mala traducción.-- 16:09 1 ene 2016 (UTC) Slender Memories Sería una lástima que la eliminaran por estar incompleta. Espero que alguien le de un merecido final.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) Revolución parte 1 Lo mismo que arriba.-- 13:20 3 ene 2016 (UTC) La Gata Siamesa La historia en si no tiene mucho de malo a mi parecer, pero le falta como el toque "terrorifico" que una creepy deberia tener, y quizas extenderla un poco. Serpiente | Muro | http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/terrariapruebas/es/images/0/0e/KiritoSnake.png : Usuario:OnlyACreepygirl Dating Game Mala traducción. CREPY YO. "No soy tu solución pero sí un mejor disfraz" (discusión) 13:31 11 ene 2016 (UTC) SCP-1000 .------- Adissan: el camino de piedra .------- Eso estaba ahí, otra vez .------- SCP-1595 .------- La leyenda de Joshua Coffin .------- De mortal a Inmortal .------- El Strider de las Secuoyas .------- Ataque de psicosis .------- Testimonios de Blood Blender .------- The CD .------- La antigua casa de mi abuelo No es mala la idea pero si mejorasen un poco la redacción, sería un buen relato.-- Issie La entrada del espejo Lo mismo opino de este.-- Issie La colección de tijeras .-- Issie A cualquiera le puede pasar .-- Issie La criatura de Pripyat .-- Issie Categoría:Navegación